In general, both personal information of a user and content exist in a single system so that content based on user interest information is recommended to a user. Furthermore, in general, a content provider for providing content to a user stores personal information including user interest information.
According to a conventional device for recommending content based on user interest information, the device manages both personal information of a user and content, and thus, it may be difficult for the device to recommend various items of content according to interests of users.
Furthermore, according to the conventional device for recommending content based on user interest information, if the content recommendation is delegated to a content provider, the issue of personal information protection may occur.